


Silence is

by ladyjax



Category: Leverage
Genre: Character of Color, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic community on LJ sometime in 2010.  Prompts: handcuffs, submission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is

The handcuffs gleam bright silver on Alec's wrists and Eliot slips a single finger between steel and skin, feeling the low thrumb of the other man's pulse beneath his fingertips.  He rubs the skin lightly and watches the muscles in Alec's back jump as he tenses. And he waits.

The expected torrent of words never comes and Eliot nods approvingly.  "Good.  Good, you're learning,"  he says softly before pressing a kiss to Alex's lightly sweating skin.

Eliot steps around and leans in, his hands resting on the arms of the chair, looking deep into Alec's wide eyes.  "I know you're scared, Hardison.  Got so much running through your head and out your mouth that you can barely see much less hear shit coming."  Rough fingers brush over Alec's lips causing them to part like a blossom.  Eliot can see how close Alec is, standing on the edge of the cliff just waiting to jump.  All he needs is one last push.  "I'm not gonna let you fall, understand?  But you know what you have to do," Eliot continues, his fingertips teasing those plump lips.  Coaxing, caressing, promising everything in the lightest of touches.

Alec's eyes close and for a moment, Eliot thinks he's gambled and lost.  That is until Hardison tips his head back, exposing the long lean column of his throat.  Then Eliot is straddling him, leaning down, licking and kissing Alec's throat, working his way upward until he's cradling Alec's face in his hands and ravaging his mouth.

When he pulls back, Eliot rests his forehead against Alec's, their breathing rough and choppy.  "Tell me," Eliot says, nipping at Alec's lips. "Tell me."

"Please," Alec whispers, voice thick with need.

Eliot smiles.


End file.
